mechinamusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tyrannos/@comment-39934005-20191008005202
I've been listening to this alot, thought I'd add my interpretation. As always, probably wrong, but fun none-the-less. Fortified in this shape-shifting cauldron Sterilized by the draconic Vulcan I'm guessing this refers to Enyo's version of the cryostasis pods that Anicetus used to create the Titanborn. Vulcan is another religious reference, although this time Roman instead of Greek like the majority other dieties/titans mentioned like Hyperion or Cepheus. The greek equivalent would be Hephaestus. Probably just better melody as Haphaestus is a bit of a mouthful, but interesting none-the-less.. From ashes to life, the infernal birthright I think "Ashes" refers to the "ashes of old Earth", i.e. the survivors onboard Anicetus, and I'm going out on a limb that "life" is Enyo's view that the machine life of her transformation is the "real life" as opposed to Acheron's life. Not sure what the infernal birthright refers to, maybe Enyo's view of humanity's birthright, similar to how Amyntas described humanity's birthright in Empyrean with: Fearless and free from subjugation We are all bound to the sky For our birthright, stars had to die Also, it seems that the process is incredibly painful: Through savage pain, she will evolve her mind This line really stuck out to me: Monsters are being bred from famine-stricken flocks The "monsters are being bred", I think refers to Enyo's transformation (and perhaps the transformation of the Empyrean people as a whole). However, the part that really sicks out is "famine-stricken flocks". Is Acheron failing, somehow? Is something wrong? Maybe Acheron was fundamentally flawed, and the terraforming left the people of Acheron without sufficient resources, making them the "famine stricken flocks". The other option, and far less literal, is that Enyo views Acheron's refusal to enhance themselves like the Titanborn as being like a kind of ludditism. Unconsciously evolving for combat I'm wondering Acheron wasn't preparing for war at all, and Empyrean struck out of nowhere. The children of Hyperion All vassals under Cepheon We know that the children of Hyperion are humanity's remnants who survived on Anicetus via Ashes of Old Earth, and I think the current belief is that Enyo controls the military of arm of Empyrean, Cepheon. I think this means that either Enyo wants to enslave the children of Hyperion, as we have it alluded to throughout Xenon that humanity now serves the machine gods (Titans) with these words from Phedra: Enslaved Another nation built on the back of Slaves The Just City was only meant for machines Also, this seems important: Behold the mother of all machine gods I think I remember reading that Anicetus created the other titans, and that Anicetus created Amyntas as the Emperor of Titans. I think I've also seen debate about which titans served on which side during the Empyrean-Acheron War. I'm wondering if the reason why some of the Titans betrayed Anicetus was because they fell under the influence of Alithea? In that case, I wonder if Enyo has created herself as a sort of "Empress of Titans" who has similar powers to Amyntas to control the Titans. Her hands bound by wire Synthetic strands lash at her back As the blood rushes her mask It spills, soaking her neck and chest Still awake her legs buckle and sway As servos of steel hold her in place This spasm dance, a godly display Screams turn to laughs as air leaks away More descriptions of her transformation. Dictatress, bellow your war song A soaring howl that would horrify the old gods Children of Empyrean Descendants of Acheron Behind the mother of all machine gods I think this solidifies Enyo's importance to Empyrean and Empyrean's control of the Titans, and also how destructive she is going to be. It's interesting that it refers to Empyrean as the "descendants of Acheron". I always thought that Empyrean and Acheron were split on the Cepheus Rings and set out searching for Empyrean without going to Acheron, but I'm now wondering if it's possible that the children of Empyrean went to Acheron, grew a disdain for Acheron's society and refusal to embrace transformation into machines, and that's what kicked off the rift instead? There is a word From the old world Unknown in this golden age Peace Everything they have ever known is peace The ever-present heresy of unrelenting apathy Low passions, be praised Andara, forgive me The reference to a golden age is what makes me think the ludditism view I mentioned above is probably more accurate. I think this also reinforces my view of how she sees the world: Acheron's will to "just survive" on Acheron is a low passion. The apathy is tge Acheronian desire to just achieve a peaceful society, they just want to get by. They're wasting humanity's birthright, when they could be literal gods if they fused with the machine. For centuries they've been stagnant, a low passion of slow technological progression and refusal to take the steps that Enyo will: she will use the Vanguard's technology to reinforce her body, she will become Titanborn by force if Anicetus chose not to make her one, she won't revere the Acheronian's false religion of worshipping the Titanborn (a bit of a stretch, but I think this is setup by this line in Anagenesis: We kneel before those bound by frost which I don't think Enyo believes in).